gestaltfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunkers
"Every hallway starts to blend into eachother. Every room the same pristine cube. Just lifeless drones moving from one corner to the other waiting for their end" The Bunkers Built under the ruins of The Old World lies the bunkers and the current home for humanity. Originally built during the Resource Wars when XER Tech was fighting for conquest of Earth. Layers upon layers of steel and concrete protect the bunkers from the beasts that lurk on the surface. The surviving humans are ruled by a ruthless corporate efficiency that has kept them alive for so long. but times are coming fast where their concrete barriers and steel walls will be unable to protect them. Fear and panic comes from within as many humans hear the stories of other bunkers going dark. Some bunkers have declared themselves independent from XER Tech. One had it walls shattered as they were torn apart and made a reminder to the surviving bunkers. The time has come for reclaimation, to march onto the surface with gun and sword. To scorch away the flesh of monsters and execute the traitors who traded humanity for momentary desires. When the last of the flesh is turned to ash and all that remains is the hollow echo of long forgotten buildings will humanity be home once more. To dream that one day they will walk through the meadow once more, but now there must be sacrifice. Life In the Bunkers There is a great deal of difference in each style and governance of the bunkers. Some are more reliant on drones and machinery as others rely on human labor. However, there are generalizations to be made about all of them. Even eight thousand years after the destruction of the old ways of life do people survive. Imagine for a moment the life of an average human in this time that I will now describe to you. You have just woken up from a 6 hour and 54 minute which is the absolute perfect number for your brain to go through all the needed sleep cycles as stated by the company researchers. You stand up and grab your plain white jumpsuit with your company given name on it. There is no need to eat as you have been given a nutrient bar two weeks prior that contains enough calories and vitamins for the next month. Your room is a plain white cube with a neat plastic bed in the corner. Your door leads you to a long hallway filled with a thousand other rooms that are the same. In between an estimated 3-5 minute period will people be waking up from their regulated sleep schedules. Your artificial reality HUD shows that you have received a new message from the floor manager. You are to repair pipes in 15 rooms today at an estimate rate of 1 hour 3 minutes and 20 seconds per pipe. You grab your tools and begin working on the pipes after taking off the white plastic panel on the wall. The day is over and you have completed your work on schedule prompting an automated congratulatory message from the company. There is fifteen minutes between now and your next sleep schedule, an oddity. You sit on your plastic bed and contemplate how to spend the next fifteen minutes of free time. You have no idea how to spend it and then return to sleep so that you may be prepared for the next days assignment. Growing Up Most humans in bunkers are created in batches built around a standard template. The company will take last years genetic pool and see how they could subtly improve it for more efficiency. The synthetic wombs are created with the newest update to the genetic pool and put into cylindrical containers. The humans rapidly develop and grow to adulthood where the company has a protocol installed into them based on the job required. Laborer,Engineer,Nutrient Bar Processor, etc and they are birthed completely ready to do their task without any ancient concept of human life. There is a maximum amount of information that can be installed into the brains of newly bred humans leaving them primarily for work that does not require high amounts of skill,precision or unique thinking. So the company made the idea of LB's or Live Births. Originally they just made clones and raised them as normal children instead of accelerating them. This led to them just being slightly better than clones and extremely unpredictable in comparison. So they had to rely on clones having children which led to another plethora of problems. The concept of family and children does not exist in clones and so they ultimately had to abandon the children. The new LB's were taken care of by the management of the bunker who lived now in robotic bodies and educated the children raising them to their standards. So over a long period of time did each bunker finally have a sustainable population of LB's that slowly grew over time. Unlike their clone counterparts there was a emphasis on education and community. Children would be raised in their new families and after finishing a basic education at around age 10 they would be moved to whatever sector they would be good at. Those good at firearms and agility would spend the next decade of their life in virtual reality simulations and physical training. Others would read and understand ancient human culture and society to help in expeditions to the surface. Each LB did a highly specific task that was valued by the company at large. On average at any given time are LB's approximately 3-5% of the population in a bunker. The Military Each bunker has a highly trained force of soldiers comprised of LB's. Their main goal is expeditions to the surface to acquire important materials and technology. There is no formal ranking structure as all orders come directly from management. A squad is made up of between 3-5 soldiers with varying equipment however there is some standard equipment set for squads. Standard Equipment * Pike Rifle * Plasteel Knife * 20 Lances * Expedition Suit A minimum sized squad with the equipment above should be able to kill 50 to 60 wretches but such an idea is idiotic. Stealth tactics on the surface are heavily used as to not incite the horde of AEON's that build their nests in the many skyscrapers of the old world. The more specialized soldiers which include Paladins and Questors are reliant on how much technological power the bunker has. For example Camelot has a working plasteel production plant inside the bunker. This allows for them to deploy an incredible amount of specialized soldiers. On the opposite end is Nile and Sengoku who lack any production and instead rely almost entirely on salvage.